Wired for Battle!
Plot As Team Rocket is discussing their plan to steal Pikachu, they are interrupted by a man who asks them if they are looking for a battle. They accept but are defeated easily. Later, Ash and his friends are confronted by the same man and his Scizor. When Misty is infuriated at him for letting his Pokémon run loose and attack at will, the man explains that they were trying to do some secret training. He apologizes and introduces himself to Ash as Muramasa. He then introduces Scizor, who he calls Masamune. Muramasa admits that he is impressed by Ash and his Pikachu before inviting the group over to his elite training school. As they tour around Muramasa's training school, Ash and his friends learn from a student that Muramasa is a talented Trainer and his Scizor is also known as "The Crimson Streak" because of its incredible speed and strength. Ash comments that "The Crimson Streak" is a cool nickname when another Trainer makes an abrupt entrance. Muramasa introduces his top student Shingo, and at his request, Ash challenges Shingo. However, Shingo sits down, opens a laptop, and begins scrolling through a database entry for Ash. He explains that it contains everything he ever needs to know about any Trainer. When an eavesdropping Team Rocket hears this, they decide to steal the laptop. Shingo finds Ash's entry and comments that he was lucky to get into the top 16 of the Indigo Plateau Conference. Ash argues that he is much better in skill now and insists on having a battle to prove himself. Shingo refuses, reasoning that Ash would lose according to his data. Despite Ash's continued insistence, Shingo tells Muramasa to find an opponent that can teach him something he doesn't already know, and leaves. Muramasa later tells Ash and his friends that Shingo hasn't battled in over a year because he believes he can predict any battle outcome with his laptop. He then shares his concern that Shingo has lost his way. Since Shingo needs a battle that would show him that there is more to Pokémon than just facts and figures, Ash declares that he will battle Shingo. Later, Ash drags Shingo away from his laptop, allowing Team Rocket to move in. Meowth plugs a cable into Shingo's laptop so that James can begin downloading the data. However, Jessie grabs the cable and tries to pull in the whole laptop. Just then, they are confronted by Masamune, prompting them to send out their Pokémon. As Shingo grabs his laptop, Team Rocket performs their motto. Shingo promptly looks the trio on his database and finds that they are not listed. When Team Rocket insults the database, an infuriated Shingo releases his own Scizor, "Blade", which has never been defeated in battle. Shingo sits down with his laptop, with its webcam focused on Team Rocket and their Pokémon so he can record the match. After analyzing Team Rocket's Pokémon as they approach, Shingo has Blade use Quick Attack, which defeats all of Team Rocket's Pokémon in one move and sends them blasting off. When Ash explains to Shingo that there is more to battling than just winning, Shingo agrees to battle him. Muramasa takes his position as referee, and declares that the match will be a one-on-one battle. Shingo chooses Blade and Ash calls on his Heracross. Shingo starts with a Quick Attack and Ash tells Heracross to use Leer. Leer doesn't have enough time to work and Heracross is hit. Heracross gets back up, but Shingo tells Blade to use Metal Claw. Blade picks up Heracross by the horn, and at Ash's request, Heracross uses its weight to land safely on its feet. Heracross replies with a Horn Attack, which grazes Blade, much to Shingo's surprise. While Shingo does some research, Heracross then uses Take Down, but Blade evades with Agility. Heracross soon finds itself surrounded by Blade and becomes confused. Ash tells Heracross to relax and let Blade approach. Shingo starts to panic as he cannot look at his laptop and the battlefield at the same time. At that moment, Ash tells Heracross to use Fury Attack. Heracross goes berserk, and Blade tries to use Metal Claw, but Heracross is too fast and knocks Blade down. Blade stands up and Heracross uses Fury Attack again. Shingo promptly gets up and fully concentrates on the battle. He tells Blade to use Quick Attack, while Heracross uses Tackle; both Pokémon miss. Heracross dodges Blade's Metal Claw again, and Blade becomes stuck on Heracross's horn. Blade uses Agility to get away, and dives in for a False Swipe. Ash tells Heracross to stand its ground. While the powerful attack hits, it proves to be ineffective against Heracross's hard shell. Heracross replies with a Horn Attack, which tosses Blade to the ground and gives Ash the victory. Shingo rushes to Blade's side, and Muramasa is surprised to see that he has abandoned his laptop. Shingo assures Blade that it battled well. Ash thanks Shingo and they agree to battle again in the future. Major Events * Ash's Heracross is revealed to know Leer, Take Down, and Fury Attack.